Alanna: Twins
by Delilahdae
Summary: Alanna is on her way to Port Caynn, alone when she goes into labor. Numair helps her get to the monarchs, and contacts George as Alanna struggles to keep her composure. Everyone is in for a surprise though, when one baby becomes twins! This is my first ever fanfiction, so if you don't like it give me suggestions on how to improve. Thanks! Disclaimer I don't own Song of the Lioness


Twins

Alanna winced as she reached to grab her gear from the stables. She was to ride out today to meet her king, Jonathan, and queen, Thayet, in Port Caynn, a half-day's ride from Olau. She was nearly 8 and a half months pregnant, and had been visiting her adoptive father with her husband and 2 year old son, when she was called to dine with the king and some foreign officials to discuss trade agreements for the upcoming year.

"George," she called to her husband, "Could you saddle Moonlight for me? I'd like to say good bye to Thom and Myles."

Her husband emerged from the hayloft and swiftly began to saddle her horse, "Are you sure you can be handlin' this darlin'?" He asked, concerned, "I'm sure if you talk to Jonathan about it he'd be willin' to let you miss the talks just this once."

"George, you know I'm going out of my mind here. There's nothing to do! You'll barely let me ride, much less train or learn new hand fighting. All I can do is play with Thom, and as much as I love him, he's two. He'll be entertained by a daisy, I'm harder to entertain than that."

George twirled her into his arms and kissed her neck, "I know how to entertain you darlin'!"

"I know," Alanna whined, "But you haven't been home since you became spymaster, much less laid a finger on me!" She sighed, " Just let me go say bye to my baby. I'll give you a goodbye to remember in a minute." With a wink she left, leaving her husband staring after her.

Within two hours of riding, Alanna was getting uncomfortable. She shifted nervously on her horse, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming her. By four, she was in pain. She had been making good time, and thought it was only about another hour to Port Caynn, so she thought she'd stick it out. Before Alanna could do anything, she heard hooves approaching from behind. Silently, she slipped off Moonlight and led her off the road.

From the brush Alanna watched, hand on her sword hilt, waiting for the rider to come into view. Just as a mage rode into view Alanna gasped. Her leggings were soaked through, and a searing pain tore through her back.

"Hello?" The mage asked, poking his head through the brush. She suddenly flared a bright white-opal, and cursed as the mage detected her. "Alanna?" He asked.

She panted, "Numair? Please get me to Port Caynn- I think I need a healer." She winced as another pain shot through her side.

"Is the baby okay?" She shook her head no. "Give me just a moment," he said anxiously, "I'll tell Jon we're coming, and to have a healer ready when we get there. In the meantime can you use your gift at all to help? Do you know what's wrong?"

Alanna moaned as the contraction wreaked havoc on her body, "Baby." She gasped, "Waters… broke…" the contraction ended, "I'm in labour Numair. You of all people should know that mages usually can't use healing magic on themselves, and I can't concentrate even if I could. We need to leave."

"Okay, I'll tie Moonlight to Patches. Just mount up and stay on her back. We'll be in Port Caynn in no time." He helped Alanna onto her mare's back and in his haste forgot to contact Jon.

Riding carefully, Numair guided Alanna to Port Caynn, stopping frequently to help his friend through contractions. As soon as the city was within sight Alanna asked to walk, saying that it made the contractions hurt less. Numair agreed readily, desperately trying to ease the lady knight's pain. Once in the city, Numair got down off Patches and walked with Alanna, allowing her to lean on him as her pain worsened.

_I am strong, and I am stubborn,_ she thought, _I got through the Chamber without screaming. I can make it to the inn quietly with no problem._ Despite her determination, Alanna let out a moan.

"We're almost there, Alanna. You can make it. I know you can, and once we're there you just have to rest up before the baby comes."

With a wince, Alanna nodded at him, "Just give me a second," she gasped out. After a moment she sighed, sweat standing out on her pale brow, panting, she said, "Okay, we can go, but hurry!"

Within moments they made it to the inn, a page awaiting them to take their packs. Calmly, Numair instructed the page to bring the packs to the room, and to notify the servants' wing that all the necessities for a birth needed to be prepared. The page paled, but nodded and hurried off.

Numair carried Alanna into the inn, "Jon!" Numair shouted, "Thayet! We need a healer!" The two monarchs were sitting at the dining room table and looked to be deep in discussion with Raoul, Gary, and other prominent nobles when Numair burst in. Alanna moaned again, whimpering as Numair put her down, and crumpled to the floor as another increasingly painful contraction hit.

"Alanna?" Jon exclaimed, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She hissed, "I'm in labour. The baby is coming now!"

Jon's eyes widened as Thayet leapt up to help her, "Jon, scry for George. Tell him to leave Thom with Maude, and ride for Port Caynn as quickly as he can," the queen instructed her husband, "This baby is on the way!" Thayet grinned at Alanna, "Now let's get you comfortable and ready for this little miracle."

"It's been 12 hours!" Alanna screamed, "Where the bloody hell is George?!"

"Relax Alanna," Thayet soothed, and nodded at Jon to send more of the cooling waves of sapphire energy through Alanna's body, noticeably relaxing the knight.

"Did I hear someone callin' for me?" A jovial George asked.

"Get your a** over here and help me push!" Alanna shouted. George just grinned and walked over to his wife, letting her grab his hand. She shrieked as she gave another great effort.

"Very good Alanna! Just a few more pushes, I can see the baby's head." The queen exclaimed. With three more ear piercing screams a tiny life entered the world.

"We have another boy," George breathed, "Alanna, angel, Alan is here!" To George's surprise, Alanna's eyes were still scrunched, and she was breathing heavily. "Honey? Are you okay? We have a little boy."

"I heard," she gasped out, "But it hurts— still. Why does it hurt?"

"Jon?" George asked, grabbing Alan from Thayet, "Jon, what's wrong with her?"

The king, and Alanna's best friend bent over the labouring woman, "I'm not sure," he replied, a panicked note in his voice, "Her stomach is still hard. She could be bleeding from the inside, or she could be having another baby."

"I feel like I have to push again!" Alanna grunted, "I want to push!" she said, pulling her legs back and moaning again.

"Jon it's definitely another baby, I can see its head." Thayet whispered, stunned, "You're doing well Alanna, keep pushing!"

Another scream filled the room as Aliane entered the world.

"We've got a baby girl, baby," George told her, "We have two precious babies!"

"I love you," Alanna told him, and with that, she fell asleep.


End file.
